FireRider (PowerForm)
FireRider, '''is the official Power Form of Catherine Doc, and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. FireRider was acquired by Catherine some time after her marriage with Colin Doc. How she obtained it is unknown. Personality FireRider cares about friends, family and companions and doesn't want to harm any of them. FireRider is friendly towards her opponents but if angered enough, she becomes fueled with rage. After an unknown amount of time, FireRider rage goes down and she becomes calm again. FireRider primarily focuses on ranged fighting while in orbit. She frequently uses her speed in combination with her Electrical Sword to deliver powerful electrified strikes. Powers and Abilities '''Flame Projection: FireRider is capable of projecting immense amounts of fire from her flamethrower, but cannot manipulate it. She can use strong Fire type attacks from her weapon, like Fire Blast. The fire she projects is extremely hot and can melt metals easily while also knocking someone back without any burn effects. Fire Stream Projection: FireRider has the power to generate flamethrower-like blasts of intense engulfing flames to blast and burn opponents with it. She can control the size and radius of her blasts. She can also create potent beams composed of concentrated fire that can burn anyone on contact and melt objects and small structures. Electricity Generation: FireRider is capable of generating seemingly infinite amounts of electricity from her Blaster Sword, which she cannot manipulate however. She can use strong electric type attacks from her weapon like Thunder. She can emit large amounts of electricity to stun her opponents or clock her sword with electricity. Electric Beam Emission: FireRider can project beams of concentrated electricity, which can cause very destructive explosions upon impact. Air Attacks: In addition to her main elements, FireRider is also able to use Air type attacks. She can use her wings for attacks like Air Slash and Wing Attack but she isn't required to use her wings for that. Flight: Thanks to her powerful wings, FireRider can fly. High Agility: FireRider is high agile and thanks too her leg-wheels, she can dodge her opponent's attacks and move on land and in the air very easily. She can also use various athletic maneuvers by combining her agility through the use of her leg-wheels. Enhanced Speed: In addition to that, FireRider is also able to travel at extraordinary speeds mainly thanks to her wheels. She is fast enough to catch up with Celestial (PowerForm) but cannot overcome her in terms of speed. Nonetheless, it allows her to outrace vehicles going 120 km/h without much effort. Body Attacks: FireRider can also use body based attacks like Take Down and X-Body to battle and strike her foes. Because she's not that physically strong compared to others, she tends to "body-slam" her opponents using her momentum as a finisher move. Blaster Sword (Attacks): Fire Rider also possesses a sword that can generate Electricity and can use one of her trademark attacks, Electro Sword. She can also change her sword into a blaster which allows her to emit powerful beams. She can also combine her blaster and sword into her "blaster-sword". This makes her attacks, like Electro Sword much more powerful. She can also use this feature to possibly block attacks because the sword is larger and denser. Sound Wave Projection: FireRider has a bomb on her back, similar to OldDrox's back wand which she can use to emit powerful sonic waves to her opponent. These sound waves sounds like a horrific scream and can deafen her opponents. It is also powerful enough to shatter glass and other weaker materials. She can also emit sound waves to enhance her physical speed, making her even faster. Bomb Generation: In addition to this FireRider can also use her Bomb in a traditional manner. Like Aerio she can fly over her opponent(s) and drop the bomb to inflict major damage within a certain radius. Signature Moves FireRider's signature moves are: *'X-Body': FireRider's arms glow white and she crosses her arms to form an X. She then hits her opponent with her crossed arms. This attack often lands a critical hit. *'Sonic Bomb': FireRider sends out a destructive fiery bolt shock wave from her bomb, on her back, to the opponent. *'Flame-Bolt': FireRider combines the power of Flamethrower and Thunderbolt from each of her two arms into one attack, creating hot Fire surrounded with strong Electricity, and then fires it at the opponent. This attack can cause burn or paralyze its target. *'Electro Sword': FireRider's sword becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of Electricity and she attacks her opponent with her sword. The target then gets briefly surrounded by yellow sparks when the attack hits. Weaknesses/Resistances Low Physical Strength: FireRider's physical strength is not greater than she looks. She can be easily overpowered by stronger opponents. However she can overpower an opponent with several other attacks and combos. Cannot Manipulate Fire and Electricity: FireRider cannot manipulate the Fire and Electricity she creates. She also cannot manipulate ordinary fire or electricity. It also doesn't appears that she immune to any kind of Fire and Electricity, either external or her own. Trivia *FireRider has the most Signature Moves, with 4, of all the non-Fusion Power Forms in the DocSoul **Overcharge (PowerForm) has the lowest Signature Moves, with only 1. *FireRider's name is somewhat inaccurate or incomplete, as "fire" is only one of two elements, the other being "electricity", that she can project. Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Doc Family Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Vehicle Based PowerForms Category:Electrical PowerForms Category:Fire-Based PowerForms